Love Me If You Dare Are you Game?
by Twilight Butterfly
Summary: A fan fiction based off a game from a French movie called Love me If you Dare. Loki and Mayura play the game, and dare each other to do various things.I'm working on the second chapter right now. It will be up soon. Pairings Mayura and Loki,for now.
1. Prologue Are you Game?

Love Me If You Dare 

_Are you Game?_

AN: Hello, this is my first Loki fanfiction. The story is kind of based off a French movie, called "Love Me If You Dare". It's about two lovers who dare each other to do crazy things.

* * *

I did not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, this is just a fanfiction, written by a crazed fan.

* * *

Every day, Mayura had came to visit Loki. And every day she had asked excitedly if there was any new mysteries. So Loki wasn't surprised on this particular day when Mayura bolted through the door.

"Loki! Look what I found!" She said, pausing a second to take in air, and practically ran to his desk."

"What is it Mayura". Loki asked, now curious of what could put her in such high spirits.

Mayura sat a tin can with a painting of a merry-go-roundon Loki's desk. "I don't know, but look how mysterious it is!"

"Mayura, were did you get it?" Loki asked.

"Well, I was in the closet, and I found it in a box, with this note." She said, as she t ook the said note out of her school bag.

"Have you read it yet?" Loki questioned.

"No."

"Why?"

Mayura laughed. "I was too caught up thinking of what mysteries this thing is related to!"

Loki sweat dropped. "Why don't you read it now?"

"Okay." Mayura said. She unfolded the slightly yellowed paper, and smoothed it out against the table. "Ok.. it says

One person may dare the other person, if the dared person completes the dare, they get the tin.

To dare a person, you must say "_Game or not_". If the person wants to do the dare, they say "_game_".

You can dare the person anything, it's up to the person if they decide to do it." Mayura finshed, a thoughtful look on her face. "So, it's a game"?

"Sounds like it." Loki said.

"So, the person who has the tin can dare another person, and if the person is willing to do it, they say "game". If they complete the dare they get the tin, which means they can dare the other person." Mayura concluded.

Loki grinned. He reached out and took the tin from the table.

"Loki, that's mine, give it back". Mayura said.

"You can have it back on one condition." Loki said smiling.

"What's the condition?" Mayura asked.

"The condition is, "_are you game_"?"

Mayura thought for a moment. "_Game_".

* * *

An: This is the prologue, I will write more in future chapters. Please review! 


	2. Prologue Revised

**AN: Hello, this is my first Loki fan fiction. The story is kind of based off a French movie, called "Love Me If You Dare". It's about two lovers who dare each other to do crazy things.(The revised chapter!) **

**I did not own Matantei Loki Ragnarok, this is just a fan fiction, written by a crazed fan.**

**Note-This not a new chapter, but rather a revised one. I asked my sister(She spell checks my storys and looks for grammer problems.) if she thought this one was better, and she said the orignal was better. But, personally, I like this one better so I posted it. The first and second chapter is done, I'm just waiting a couple days to post them. I have already started chapter three. Any ways, I apologize for not updating. If you review, tell me if you like the orignal or the revised better.**

* * *

Yamino grinned. He took out his brand new, fresh from the mail, mop out of it's box. To celebrate, he was going to clean out the cleaning supply closet. Just as he was taking all the items out, he paused. He heard a knock on the front door. 

_Now who could that be, he though_. He glanced at the clock. It was a monday, and around the time that Mayura would be getting out of school.  
Yamino laid down the mop, and walked to the door and opened it.

Sure enough, standing there was the ruby eyed, pink haired mystery-loving high schooler, Mayura.  
In her hands was a decorative metal can, with a painting of a merry-go-round on it. Yamino's curious eyes scanned the can, wondering what it could be. "I'll go and make some tea." He announced in his kind voice.  
Mayura smiled at him, and walked through the door, towards Loki's study.  
Yamino had waited until the girl had walked through the door, then pulled it closed. He walked off into the kitchen.

Loki sat down his book. "3,2,1". The chibi God sighed.  
"Good afternoon, Loki-kun! Are there any new cases?" Mayura asked in her genki voice.  
Fenrir opened one eye lazily, and closed it.

Loki winced. "No new cases today, Mayura."  
Mayura looked crestfallen, but then smiled brightly.  
Loki stared at the previously described metal can curiously. "Mayura, what is that?" He asked.  
Mayura grinned. "Isn't it mysterious?" She practically skipped over to his desk, and sat the object down. "I found in my dad's closet, with a note."  
"Does your dad know that you have it?" Loki asked.  
"Um... no." She awnsered, looking a little sheepish. "But it's mysterious isn't it?" Mayura asked.  
Loki sighed.  
"Think what it could have been used for! Maybe it stores spirits, another dimension, magical powder..."  
Loki cut her rambling off. "You said it came with a note, what did it say?"  
"Oh, I haven't read it yet."  
Loki sweat dropped."Why?"  
"I was too busy thinking about the mysteries this is related to!" She exclaimed happily.  
"Ah, then why don't you read it now?"  
"K." Mayura sat her book bag on Loki's desk, and unzipped a small pocket. She took a slightly yellowed, folded paper out. She unfolded it, and smoothed it out on the desk. Her crimson eyes quickly read over the writing, and passed it to Loki.  
Loki read it as well. "So, it's a game?"

"Seems like it". Mayura said, a little deflated after she found out that the object wasn't linked to anything mysterious.  
At that moment, Loki's son walked in, carrying a tray with two cups of tea.

"Thank you, Yamino-san." Mayura said gratefully, taking a sip of the tea.  
"Yes, thank you, Yamino-kun." Loki said as he took a cup as well.  
"Well, Loki-sama,if you don't need anything else, I'm going to clean out the supply closet."

Loki gave his son a amused look. "Okay".  
Yamino turned and left the room.  
"Well then",Loki said as he picked up the metal can,"_game or not_?"  
Mayura looked surprised, but said, "_Game_".

* * *

**AN/If you haven't noticed, I rewrote the first chapter. Hopefully it's better now. Well, please review. Also, what do you think Mayura should dare Loki?(I might use it in the story.)**

**_(This is what the note said, if you _**don't**_ remember from the first..)_**

_One person may dare the other person, if the dared person completes the dare, they get the tin._

_To dare a person, you must say "Game or not". If the person wants to do the dare, they say "game"._

_You can dare the person anything, it's up to the person if they decide to do it."_


End file.
